


Accusation

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dead Hale Parents, Fan Stiles, Fluff, Fun, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Matt Daehler is an ass, Mentioned Kate Argent, Singer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's in a band called <i>The Pack</i> and mistakes Stiles Stilinski for a fan instead of the roommate of the newest band member, Isaac.</p>
<p>Maybe that's not a bad thing though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the [writing challenge](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm) that I am doing. 
> 
> Day Twenty. 
> 
> Word of the day: accusation.
> 
>   
> _Please do not take this fic too seriously. We're going to pretend that famous people have it in their contracts with venues to have private exits without any fans being around - because I'm not sure how accurate that is._  
> 
> ***  
> Please see the end notes for why I missed the past two days for fics.

 

            Derek Hale bends down to pack away his guitar. God, this thing might as well be a baby the way he takes care of it. It had become a running joke with the rest of the band. Derek runs a finger down the side and feels a little contentment. He closes his case not long after, and stands up.

            “You take too long to pack up,” Erica Reyes says with a pout, and her hands on her hips. Derek just shrugs and falls into step with her as they head to the van. “One day, _The Pack_ is going to find a better guitarist and singer than you. Then we'll be able to leave shows in reasonable time."

            “Sure,” is all Derek has to say. He might be the male lead singer, but Erica is the band's female lead singer, and much better than him. They enjoy mixing the vocals up because they felt it keeps their music fresher. Erica could have taken over the entire band and kicked him out by now, considering she has a huge following in the fan base. She loves him too much to do so though.

            Erica casually shoves him, and he shoots her the dirtiest look. “If you make me drop my guitar, I swear to god Erica, you will regret your life.”

            She snorts. “I'm not too concerned, Hale. What did you think of Isaac tonight?”

            Isaac replaced their bass player, Matt, who turned out to be quite the stalker. Matt had started taking creepy photos of the band members, ones Derek wishes don't exist, started selling them online, and they had been forced to get a restraining order.

            Erica had met Isaac Lahey at a coffee shop. Apparently, he'd been a fan, and had awkwardly told her how much he admires them. He had admitted to learning all of their songs on bass. Erica explained their lack of bass player, something they're trying to keep quiet, and told him that they'd try him out on stage after the band had approved him in an audition. He doesn't talk much, but he knew all of their songs and didn't mess up once.

            “Good. He stays,” Derek tells her.

            She squeals. “Perfect! Boyd really likes him too.”

            “We'll need to work on his on-stage presence though,” Derek adds as they step outside.

            Erica claps her hands together, excited. Derek hadn't realized that she'd been concerned about his opinion until now. “Consider it done, Hale. Next show, he'll be brand new.”

            He gives her a smile, before Boyd takes his guitar case from his hands. Derek's expression drops to a frown, and Boyd puts it into the back of the van. “Calm down.”

            Trying to pretend he's not ruffled by it, Derek looks around for the rest of the band. He spots Isaac talking to two boys in the parking lot. “Fuck, didn't anyone tell him we don't allow fans back here?”

            “No, those aren't—”

            Derek doesn't wait to listen to the rest of Erica's protests. He stalks up to the kid, and eyes the two boys Isaac's talking to.

            One of them has dark hair, big puppy-dog eyes, and a bright smile. He looks as though he's enjoying himself.

            The other boy makes Derek pause for a second. He tried to never find fans attractive—because who breaks a fan's trust like that? However, he allows himself half of a second to admire the guy's goofy grin, the way he seems completely relaxed, and the sound coming out of his mouth. Who knew that someone's laugh could be so nice? Derek eyes him. The kid must be about Isaac's age, so he's likely only two years younger than Derek himself. He has a young look to him, but when he looks up at Derek, he notices the maturity and confidence.

            “Isaac, we don't allow fans back here. It breeches our privacy contract with the venue,” Derek says when he snaps his attention back to reality. He looks at the boys. The gorgeous one's eyebrows draw together. “I hope you both understand that we have to go.”

            “Wow, rude,” the gorgeous fan says with a pout.

            “It's fine, Derek. They're not just fans—”

            “Contract breech,” he interrupts. He pulls a business card out of his pocket and jerks his hand towards the boys. Laura would _kill_ him if she got wind of this. As his favourite Public Relations Manager, _and_ manager of _The_ Pack, Derek knows that he has to make sure that the kids don't go around talking about how famous Derek Hale was an ass, which the gorgeous friend had obviously decided by the expression on his face. “I apologize for the rudeness. Call that number and we'll set up a consolation package. Isaac, let's go.”

            “I, sure. Nice to see you guys. Sorry,” Isaac says as Derek grabs his wrist and drags him back to the van.

            His sister, Cora, their keyboardist, gives him a strange look. “You're an embarrassment to all of us, big brother.”

            “Whatever. Get in. We have a long day tomorrow,” Derek growls. _The Pack_ is a huge pain in his ass.

  

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            A week and a half later, Derek glances down at his phone. That's...odd. He has a text message from an unknown number. He thumbs the message open.

 

**UNKNOWN:** _can you stop screening my calls, you jerk?_

            Screening calls? Derek only ever got calls regarding _The Pack_ , so he never ignored them. He frowns at the phone. Why is he a jerk? There hadn't been any unusual phone calls lately.

 

**DEREK:** _who is this?  
_ **DEREK:** _I haven't been screening any calls by the way_

He sits down at his desk. He pulls out his crappier guitar, the one he wrote new songs on, and never took it on stage. The guitar's a bit beat up, and it's not perfect by any means. The paint had started chipping away, and there were a few deep scratches. It still sounds amazing though, and Derek loves it. He'd spent all of his profits from their first major show to put towards the guitar he plays on stage—and he'll ensure that it stays in mint condition.

            This guitar had been given to him by his dad. Derek resists hugging it for half a second before he does, and closes his eyes. God, he misses his dad.

            His cell phone buzzes.

 

**UNKNOWN:** _oh shit, so I typed your number in wrong...  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _and left some nasty messages on someone's machine  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _I should've checked that, huh?_

            Derek isn't sure if he should respond. He still doesn't know who it is. He sets his phone down, and then starts strumming on his guitar. He'd had a few notes stuck in his head all day and wants to see if he can make it into something good. Maybe. Hopefully.

His phone buzzes once more.

 

**UNKNOWN:** _oh dude I'm the guy who you gave your card to because you were rude and I was talking with Isaac and my bestie, Scott  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _like last week after your concert at Miss Heather's_

            Derek's mind flickers to the gorgeous guy that had been with Isaac, and apparently, Scott. Derek's resolve fades fast, and he types out a response.

 

**DEREK:** _we have a contract  
_ **DEREK:** _I am legally responsible for informing Heather that fans got pass their security measures  
_ **DEREK:** _and my sister would sue them, but I like Heather_

**UNKNOWN:** _oh shit, it's that serious??  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _I know you're all famous and stuff, but why would your sister sue them for two people?_

**DEREK:** _because then Heather wouldn't have kept her rule  
_ **DEREK:** _it's also for the safety of my band  
_ **DEREK:** _it's a messy legal thing_

**UNKNOWN:** _sounds like it  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _sorry for putting you in that position, dude_

            Why does Derek get the sinking feeling that this kid isn't like most fans that _The Pack_ has? He's never met someone who's so...understanding. While the rest of the band teases him endlessly about how strictly he follows the contracts they sign, Derek knows that Laura would cut his head off if he steps out of line.

**DEREK:** _there's no way you could have known  
_ **DEREK:** _but thanks for getting it_

**UNKNOWN:** _sure, and I guess after the whole Matt thing you don't need any other bad press  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _I never liked Matt myself, he was too...douchey, especially for your Greek God theme_

**DEREK:** _Matt missed the point of_ The Pack _, and what's this about a Greek God theme??_

**UNKNOWN:** _dude, dUDE you have SEEN you guys right?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _you're all so fucking gorgeous it's unfair  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _you could've been Greek Gods_

            It's so absurd that Derek snorts. Although, Erica and Boyd certainly are a power couple to say the least. They look invincible together—hadn't Derek recently written a song about that? Cora is gorgeous, or at least, Derek's been told. He'll admit she's not ugly, but that's as far as he'll go to comment on his sister's looks. With the newest addition of Isaac (who's been turning to be quite the little asset), Derek can see the fan's point. Isaac might not necessarily be Greek God material, but he's definitely not shabby.

            Derek's not sure he comes close to being a Greek God, but he has to admit he's received more panties than he'd like.

 

**DEREK:** _thanks, I guess_

**UNKNOWN:** _so, so unfair, like you COULD share that beauty with people you know_

**DEREK:** _if I remember correctly, you didn't look like you were doing too bad yourself_

**UNKNOWN:** _whoa, you noticed my looks?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _and remembered them?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _what do normal fans do when you say shit like this to them? I need to know how to properly react._

            Derek can't help it. He's amused.

 

**DEREK:** _I've never told a fan that I think they were attractive before, so react honestly, I guess_  

**UNKNOWN:** _whoa so I'm like special?_

**DEREK:** _yeah, sure_

**UNKNOWN:** _now I'm flattered, so thank you._

            “Derek! Laura's going to ruin dinner if you don't help her!” Cora's voice comes from the hallway. “I can already smell something burning!”

            Derek sets his guitar back on the stand, before he pockets his cell phone, and heads downstairs. Cora's right. Laura is in the middle of ruining dinner. She wears a pout when he comes in to help her, and says, “Why can't I get any of this right? Mom used to make this stuff look so easy!”

            At the mention of their mother, Derek comes around and starts to massage her shoulders. “Mom had magical powers that she passed down to me and not you. Get out and go do something productive.”

            Laura turns around and wraps her arms around Derek's waist. He pulls her close, sensing that she's close to tears. Her voice is muffled by his shirt when she says, “I miss them.”

            “I miss them too,” Derek whispers. He strokes her back, kisses her forehead, and releases her. She heads out of the kitchen, and Derek can bet she's going to go pout to Cora who will only tease her.

            Derek starts to fix Laura's meal when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He casually pulls it out after eyeing to see if either of his sisters were coming around.

 

**UNKNOWN:** _why haven't you told fans you think they're attractive before?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _is that too personal of a question?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _I just feel like all famous people have to say “you're beautiful” to their fans at some point_

            Derek puts his phone back into his pocket. He doesn't even know his mystery texter's name, but he can imagine the kid smiling, laughing. Apparently, in the five seconds he had had in his presence, he had memorized it. It should surprise Derek, but for some reason it doesn't.

            Before he calls his sisters down for dinner, he replies.

 

**DEREK:** _saying fans are beautiful is different from saying that I find you, in particular, attractive  
_ **DEREK:** _I never single my fans out like that...at least, I never have until just now_

**UNKNOWN:** _why not?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _what makes me special?_

**DEREK:** _because I'm not willing to break my fans' trust  
_ **DEREK:** _but I really wanted to reassure you that you are not ugly by any means_

 

            “Cora! Laura! Dinner!”

            “Oh thank god!” Laura shouts.

 

**UNKNOWN:** _well now you've just gained my trust  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _because that's kinda really sweet  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _sweet is not a word that the press would put with you though_

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

           It isn't until Cora and Laura have said good night to Derek that he feels safe pulling out his phone. He hadn't responded to the sweet comment, and hadn't been surprised that his mystery texter hadn't sent any other messages.

 

**DEREK:** _huh. I've never really been called sweet before._

**UNKNOWN:** _oh! I'm lots of firsts for you then!  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _do you normally text fans?_

**DEREK:** _never. I'm trusting you to keep my number to yourself._

**UNKNOWN:** _promise...although Scotty also has it  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _since it was really for both of us  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _what's my consolation gift?_

**DEREK:** _what would you like?_

**UNKNOWN:** _what are my limits?_

**DEREK:** _idk, fire an idea and we'll see_

**UNKNOWN:** _what are normal consolation gifts? ...assuming you do this often_

**DEREK:** _usually signed merch, a photo, letter, tickets to a show_

**UNKNOWN:** _then I don't want any of that_

**DEREK:** _okay?_

**UNKNOWN:** _I want a date  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _unless you're still seeing Kate  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _I know Matt was selling photos of you two  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _but I assumed that you two wouldn't stay together, tbh  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _omg I'm so sorry this isn't my business  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _I want a date if you're single_

**DEREK:** _and Scott?_

**UNKNOWN:** _send him a pair of tickets to ask out this girl he's been mooning over and he'll be good  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _he wasn't even upset by your sassy pants_

**DEREK:** _I'm single._

He hesitates. He knows nothing about this guy. He could be another Matt. Another Kate. The idea scares Derek.

 

**DEREK:** _but I can't go on a date._

**UNKNOWN:** _too soon? I get that...so how about just friendly hang out?  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _we can play some music together and eat food and be chill_

**DEREK:** _I guess I could do that._

**UNKNOWN:** _if I had asked for my own private jet, could I have gotten that?_

**DEREK:** _no, I don't even have a private jet_

**UNKNOWN:** _bet you could afford one_

**DEREK:** _my sister has a private jet though_

**UNKNOWN:** _oh my god marry me  
_ **UNKNOWN:** _my dad told me to marry rich if I were to marry young_

            Derek laughs, settling into his bed. This is an interesting development.

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            A week later, Derek's pulling his phone out. He smiles and falls back on to the couch to read the newest message.

 

**BEST FAN:** _I just realized that I don't know what you have my number saved as in your phone?  
_ **BEST FAN:** _because I'm HOPING you saved my number_

**DEREK:** _I did  
_ **DEREK:** _you're Best Fan_

**BEST FAN:** _hahah I love that you assume that I'm a fan_

**DEREK:** _but you are?_

**BEST FAN:** _maybe, maybe not  
_ **BEST FAN:** _I'm not sure I like to be accused of being the best, too much pressure  
_ **BEST FAN:** _I think 'Sexy Fan' would be more appropriate ;)_

**DEREK:** _hardly an accusation  
_ **DEREK:** _but someone thinks highly of themselves_

**SEXY FAN:** _am I wrong?_

**DEREK:** _no, I don't think so :)_

**SEXY FAN:** _I'm swooning~_

**DEREK:** _you ever gonna tell me your name?_

**SEXY FAN:** _I like the anonymity_

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            “Derek, would you _please_ get off your phone?” Cora asks, with an exasperated sigh. “We have ten minutes of rehearsal left, and you just keep texting!”

            “Sorry,” Derek mumbles. He puts his phone in his pocket, and settles onto his stool. “I'm ready.”

            “Who are you texting?” Erica asks.

            “I know,” Isaac says, smirking.

            Derek raises an eyebrow, confused. Boyd starts them into one of their newest songs. Derek puts all of his focus into that, because he does owe the band that much.

            It's not until the song finishes that he glances up to see two people have joined them. It's not as if the two people had sat inconspicuously at the back either. They'd walked up, front row, and sat down.

            Only one of the two boys made Derek almost drop his guitar. God, the band would have _never, ever_ let that go. He grips it a bit too tight though.

            “What are they doing here?” Derek bites out after a minute.

            Isaac turns back to the front of the stage, and then grins. “Hey guys!” Isaac waves. “Derek, I'd like you to meet my best friends _and roommates_ , Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski.”

            _Stiles Stilinski_. Why does that sound familiar? Derek squints down at the boy. Then he whispers into the microphone, “The Sheriff's son.”

            “That's me!” Stiles says, grinning up at him. “Hi, Derek. Nice to officially meet you.”

            “Your dad...” Derek looks at Cora, the only one who would truly understand the significance of Stiles' dad. She smiles at Stiles, as though he's a child playing in blissful ignorance as the adults deal with heartbreak.

            He sets his guitar down before he hops off the stage. He holds out his hand awkwardly. Stiles takes it as though it's not the strangest thing that's happened to him. Derek's positive it's not. “It's nice to meet you, Stiles. Your father is a great man.”

            Stiles glances at Scott, who launches himself towards the stage, and then with a lowered tone, he says, “I know what he did for you. He was chewed up about your case for months...I didn't know how to tell you.”

            “It's fine,” Derek says, rubbing the back of his neck. He's surprised he hadn't recognized Stiles. “It's been a few weeks. When are you going to collect your consolation prize?”

            Stiles gives him a nervous laugh. He shrugs. “I don't want it anymore.”

            Derek frowns. “Oh. Uh, okay.”

            “I'd like to hang out with you because you want to hang out, y'know?” Stiles adds. “Not 'cause it's a consolation prize for that one time you were rude.”

            “Oh!” Derek smiles at him. “That would be nice. I'd like that. So...so you're Isaac's roommate?”

            “Yep. When you caught us at the back of Miss Heather's, we were grabbing his cheque for rent since he was spending the night at your place.” Stiles shrugs. “He'd forgotten to give it to us. The concert was great though.”

            Derek blushes slightly. “And then I accused you of being a fan.”

            “Well, I _am_ a fan,” Stiles tells him, with a laugh. “But I'm probably not your biggest.”

            Derek raises an eyebrow. He tries to keep it back, but the words tumble out anyway. “Definitely my sexiest.”

            Stiles laughs loudly, and Derek finds himself wanting to hear it again. “I'm glad you accused me of being a mere fan though.”

            “That was Isaac's first night. You'd never know that he's a new addition, he fits well.”

            “Definitely agree. I'm glad you got rid of Matt. He was creepy.” Stiles shudders.

            “Yeah. Uh. I should...” Derek turns back to the stage, only to find that his entire band had disappeared. He shakes his head in disbelief. “They _would_ leave after badgering me to pay attention to them.”

            “Why weren't you paying attention?” Stiles asks.

            “Did you get my last text?”

            “Uh, no, Scott distracted me.” Stiles pulls out his phone.

            Derek knows what he'll see on the screen.

 

**DEREK:** _would you come to my show tonight? I'd like to see you._

“Dude, I don't know how to break this to you,” Stiles says when he's finished reading it. His face looks serious, but the dance in his eyes give him away. “I can't make it to your concert.”

            “No?” Derek asks, amused.

            “No way. I'm like totally into this really awesome guy, and he just so happens to have a free half-hour before the show. I...well, I would like to hang out with him. I'd miss the beginning of your show, and it's rude to show up part way through.”

            “So,” Derek says, trying not to laugh, “you're saying you're giving up _my_ concert, _The Pack_ , to go see some loser? You do know who I am right, Stiles? I have a fucking private jet. I bet this loser doesn't.”

            Stiles smirks. “It's your sister's private jet.”

            “Whatever.”

            “Seriously though, I'm happy we finally get to talk in person. I hope it's okay if Scott and I hang around?” Stiles asks, fishing for something.

            “Of course it's fine.” Derek shrugs. “C'mon, let me officially introduce you. They probably went to the back.”

            “Uh, I already know the rest of the band. But the idea is cute, so I'll let you do it anyway.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            “Look, we've been seeing each other for five months now and we're getting married,” Stiles tells Derek in the line at the grocery store. Derek looks up at him, and there on the front of a tabloid is a photo of the two of them. They're eating ice cream and laughing. The caption reads as Stiles had described it. Stiles snorts. “Don't they know we met _seven_ months ago?”

            Derek laughs. He'd been worried about Stiles hanging around him. It tended to scare normal people away—always being in the spotlight, always having simple things reported as 'news', seeing ridiculous rumours such as that one.

            He's not sure why he had worried. The guy is a champ. He's completely okay with the fact that his name and face has been attached to Derek's since Derek had officially come out as gay--even if Stiles isn't technically anything other than his friend. Coming out hadn't been that big of a shock to the fan world, which almost surprised Derek.

            “You're not wearing your engagement ring in that photo. We're getting a divorce,” Derek tells him, with a grin.

            Stiles rolls his eyes. “Ever the dramatic, Hale.”

            “Hey,” Derek says as they start putting the groceries onto the conveyer belt, “Has Scott asked Allison out yet?”

            “Well, he found out that she's the niece of Kate Argent, and he's hesitating.”

            “It took him how many months to build up the courage to take her to _The Pack_ 's concert?” Derek asks, sighing. “Now he's going to let her go because she's related to a bitch?”

            “He's been telling me that he's sure she's different. I think he's more worried about what people will say than Allison selling him out like her aunt,” Stiles admits with a shrug. “He doesn't want Allison to feel uncomfortable dating him. He's a little insecure.”

            “I'll get Laura involved. She'll make it sound like the best idea that he's ever had. Which, _FYI_ , it is.” Derek just hands the cashier his credit card without looking at how much he owes. “She'll knock sense into him. I know that Kate...”

            “Paid Matt to sell you two out so that she was on more tabloids, hoping someone would scout her as a model? Yeah. She's a fucking bitch,” Stiles says as though he's eating a sour lemon.

            Derek's touched at the dislike.

            “But Allison wouldn't do that. I've met her a couple times. She seems grounded,” Derek tells him.

            “ _We_ know that. I think Scott's worried that her sister will mock her and stuff. He'll get over it, because he's way too in love with her to let her walk away without even trying.” Stiles grabs four of the six grocery bags. Derek picks up the remaining two—and the heaviest. Typical of Stiles.

            “How about Lydia?”

            Derek had met Stiles' best girl friend, Lydia Martin, a few times. She's often busy, but seems to support their friendship. Lydia also intimidates Derek a little, and he can't help but respect the hell out of her for that. She'd given him a ' _don't you dare hurt Stiles Stilinski or so help me god I will rip you apart limb by limb_ ' speech the first time they had met. It's not the reason that Derek's been taking their friendship slow. It's really not.

            He's just unsure he's good enough for Stiles. The kid could do so much better, really. He's _that_ amazing that he deserves a better life than a 'rock star' (Stiles' words), someone who travels often on tour, and has money that should set him for life.

            “Derek Hale?” a small voice comes. He turns and sees a young girl. He gives her a big smile. “Hi! Oh my gosh! Can I get your autograph? I can't believe I ran into you here!”

            Derek handles the fan in a routine fashion, catching Stiles watching him in full-out amusement.

            “Can I get a photo of you and your boyfriend?” the girls asks, excited.

           Derek glances at Stiles, who looks almost disappointed. He pulls him close by the waist, and says, “Sure. Smile, Stiles.”

            The girl clicks the camera. “Wow. You two are _gorgeous_ together.”

            “Thank you. Please tweet me the photograph,” Derek tells her, using his best warm tone. “I would appreciate that.”

            “I'll do it right now!” she says, and then thanks them for their time.

            “She's going to tag that as me being your boyfriend,” Stiles whispers when she's out of sight.

            “I'm hoping after I ask you on a date, you'll say yes.”

            Stiles freezes. “Dude, you can't just drop a fucking bomb like that on a guy! I have feelings you know. Like, emotions! I just—”

            “Need a minute?” Derek suggests, smirking.

            “I need seven! God. What are you doing? It's been so fun getting to know you, Derek. Really. And hanging out with you.” They both climb into Derek's Camaro. “But dude, I thought romance was off the table. I know we flirt sometimes, but you made it very clear at the beginning that you aren't ready for _that_.”

            “Consider it on the table.”

            “Wow. You're such an ass. I've been _pining_ for you all secretively, and you're telling me I could've just been blunt as fuck and told you that I really, really can't wait until you hold my hand and I can get your shirt off and maybe suck your cock?”

            “ _That_ 's fast.”

            “When you've been imagining it on repeat in your mind for _seven_ months, it's not that fast.”

            Derek laughs. “I think...I think I'd like to date you, Stiles.”

            “And you were hoping that that photo and caption will force me into it?” Stiles demands, with a pout. “Do you know me at all, Hale? I'd say yes even if you wore a clown's outfit and totally looked dorky.”

            “Good. Let's go put these groceries away.”

 

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            Derek feels like a little bit of an asshole. He doesn't even _care_. He's gotten to know Stiles well over the past seven months. He'd told Stiles on their date two nights ago that they are not official just yet. “ _I need time to adjust to dating, but I want to do this with you. Hold on a bit longer?_ ” he'd said.

            “You look fucking ridiculous,” Isaac says with a confidence he hadn't had a year ago. Derek grins, not giving a shit.

            “I _know_. That's why this is going to make him happy.” Derek shrugs and adds, “We've talked a lot about how I would introduce a new boyfriend, since I've officially come out and still have a steady fan base...and he made me promise that I would go big or go home.”

            “This is beyond _big_ , this is _stupid_ ,” Isaac says, but he's laughing. “Stiles is going to fall over himself, you know that right?”

            “That's the plan.”

            Derek steps out onto the stage when he gets the cue. It's a bit difficult, because he has huge red shoes on. They would be size 45 if they were measured correctly, he swears it. His pants are also wide, and ridiculously covered in dots. He had gone out to buy the ugliest, most ridiculous clown costume he could possibly get his hands on.

            The colourful wig and his red nose are starting to itch though.

            “Hello everyone!” he says when the laughter and murmurs of shock die down. “I was told the other day that this guy I've been seeing would say yes to me even if I wore a clown costume. I wanted to put it to the test.”

            He hears some calls and some laughter.

            “Stiles Stilinski.”

            The stupid idiot that Derek's positive he's madly in love with comes stumbling onto the stage from the side. The laughter gets louder and louder as Stiles gets closer to inspect the costume up close. He grabs the microphone from Derek.

            “Trust me, this is _not_ what I had in mind. But damn, Hale, you look kind of _cute_ in that clown outfit. Don't you agree with me, audience?”

            The audience is louder than Derek would've expected.

            He snatches the microphone back from Stiles. “Stiles, will you be my boyfriend?”

            Stiles grips the microphone as well, stepping close to Derek. He smiles. “Even if you wore a clown costume and looked like a dork. I really should learn to watch what I say.”

            The crowd laughs, but Derek just hears his heartbeat.

            “Yes, yes. You weirdo, I'll be your boyfriend.” Stiles, who clearly enjoys the spotlight, turns to the audience and says, “This guy accused me of being a fan of _The Pack_ seven months ago. He was wrong. I'm a fan of _him_.”

            There are cheers from the audience, but they go wild when Derek pulls Stiles into a kiss.

            Boyd hits the drums, Isaac, Erica, and Cora all joining in behind them. Derek doesn't care—as he hears Erica's voice dance around them, he decides that they can do this song without him. Derek's pulling Stiles off the stage.

            “You look ridiculous,” Stiles says, grinning. He pulls Derek's red nose off (thank _gosh_ ) and pulls him into another kiss. When they part, Stiles adds, “You _would_ make it public.”

            “Go big or go home—that's what you told me once,” Derek murmurs.

            “Hey, I'm not complaining. We should get you out of this outfit,” Stiles whispers.

            “I have about two and a half minutes before it's my turn to sing.”

            Stiles nods. “I can help.”

            Derek snorts. “You'll just make me late. Um, was that okay? Being in public like that? I just wanted you to know that I've dealt with the hurt from Kate's betrayal. She posted intimate photos of us, and tipped the press often. It was bad. But Stiles, getting to know you, I know that you would never do anything like that. I wanted to prove that I'm serious about you, about _this_.”

            Stiles grins up at him, touching his cheek. “You know what would really prove that to me?”

            “What's that?” Derek asks.

            “If you do the rest of the concert in that ridiculous outfit,” Stiles says, wiggling his eyebrows.

            “I might be your biggest fan,” Derek mutters. But he's grinning and leaning into Stiles again. They share a quick kiss. “Alright, deal.”

            “Wow, dude, I was _kidding_. I get it. You're all in,” Stiles tells him, laughing. “I believe you. Thanks for waiting until you were ready, Derek.”

            “Thanks for unknowingly waiting,” Derek whispers. “I wrote something for you.”

            “Damn, I'm getting spoiled all over tonight--boyfriend, public declaration of love, _and_ a song. Where is my private jet?” Stiles asks.

            Derek just grins and goes back on stage at Laura's warning look. He glances around at the band, who just give him their big, knowing grins. Isaac's laughing fairly hard, and Derek's wondering if he isn't crying a little.

            Boyd starts playing.

            The first line Derek sings for Stiles is:

            _The sun, the moon, and stars combined_ _don't shine as brightly as you._

           

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE FIC: This is meant to be some silly fun after two kind of crappy days for me. I know _nothing_ about the music world, so I tried to leave that vague. I know that the title doesn't necessarily go with the overall emotion of the story but it was the prompt that started it all. I didn't want to do anything heavy for the negativity of the word (at least I think it's a fairly negative/heavy word, myself).
> 
> IN REGARDS TO LIFE:  
> · [ Here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86067383022/30-days-of-writing-challenge-update-important) is why I didn't post a fic for the past two days. (I know, I was doing so well too! So it'll be 30 fics in 32 days.)
> 
> · [Here](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/86068765337/below-the-read-more-you-will-find-a-sneak-peek) is where you will find a Sneak-Peek Preview of the first chapter of _Just the Same_ , a 64,000 word fic that is completely finished. I will be posting a chapter every Monday and Thursday starting June 2nd, 2014. This was posted in an apology for having missed my two days.
> 
> · [Here](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) is my tumblr if you would like. I've been very grateful for all of the awesome messages and support I've been receiving from you guys! Thank you so flipping much!
> 
> · The last line is something that popped into my head the other morning, so I made it my Facebook status. And then decided to stick in here for fun.
> 
> · Also this is for this [lovely lady](http://randomness-imlovinit.tumblr.com/) because she asked for a music-related fic ten years ago on Snap Chat!
> 
> · AND SO THE TEN DAY COUNTDOWN BEGINS.


End file.
